battleangelfandomcom-20200222-history
Phase 61
Phase 61 of Battle Angel Alita: Last Order is Unique in the World. Cover The opened F-Box with a brain. Summary Alita is in tears after arriving at the Brain Incubator at the prospect of finally being able to rescue Lou Collins' brain. Porta-Nova reminds her that they are not finished yet and breaks the news that Ping Wu fell to Trinidad, with his brain getting fried. However he bought them the opportunity to reach the incubator and Trinidad cannot attack them while Camelot optimizes. Just as Alita sets the F-Box down they are suddenly stopped by a familiar voice and the control system for the incubator goes down. This is revealed to be the former Nova II, who now dubs himself Super Nova. He reveals that four days before Aga Mbadi offered him the opportunity to become his assistant despite their differences. Nova II seized the chance to choose the most sensible choice for his research and accepted. He was rewarded by receiving an additional brain bio-chip and a hacking ability similar to Mbadi's, claiming that he can now fight Alita and win. When she challenges him, he unveils his , over the incubator and suggests that he will kill all 20,000 of the brains in it if he wants to. Porta-Nova responds that the dual bio-chips have clearly affected his personality and calls in his ally, Nova X. Alita's head is spinning at three Novas existing simultaneously while Super Nova is surprised, as Camelot is still optimizing. Porta-Nova reveals that he used the Fata Morgana to secure a direct channel and Nova X affirms his support for Alita. Super Nova then reveals a new twist, the Tiphares Redevelopment Bill, which Mbadi plans to introduce to LADDER following the conclusion of the Z.O.T.T. If acted on this would purge the people of the Scrapyard and Tiphares in order to align with the official LADDER position that there are no survivors on the surface or Tiphares. New Order units providing security for the Z.O.T.T. would be used to carry this out. Alita is worried about all her friends and loved ones on Tiphares and the Scrapyard, but Porta-Nova and Nova X remind her that the way around this is to win the tournament, as the victor will earn independent status as a . She then declares that she will win the Z.O.T.T. for the independence of Tiphares and the Scrapyard. Alita challenges Super Nova again, but he responds that all he wants is to trade the brain in the F-Box for Lou's. She counters that this was her plan all along and opens the F-Box, but Super Nova then drops the bombshell that the brain in the F-Box is hers and that she now has a bio-chip installed in her brain. Alita suddenly realises from her past experiences with various characters that this may be true, although she tries to deny it. However Nova X does confirm that it is her brain while Porta-Nova had suspected this and all three Novas briefly unite in a shared laugh at Alita's plight. Colonel Payne then manifests, reminding her that he warned her that the truth would forever change her and that she is now . Alita declares that she is human if her brain is a chip and agrees to the trade, which is effected with Super Nova declaring Alita's brain to be unique in all the world. Alita tells herself that this was the right thing to do but Payne then asks her if she would so easily give up on the flesh and blood she has. The realisation shatters her resolves and she tries to recover her brain. Super Nova responds with his Seca attack, causing Alita's Imaginos Body to begin to dissolve. Debut appearances *Super Nova Category:Angel Goes Nova 061